


The Push and Pull

by Ruar



Series: Doing the Lord's work, or you know just doing the lord) [5]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Glove Kink, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, au where ichi takes nat in earlier on, its just humorless smut now, no puns this time sorry i ran out, snick mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruar/pseuds/Ruar
Summary: nathaniel and ichi just spend a night out together





	The Push and Pull

Nathaniel sways his hips from side to side letting the beat of the music move his body for him. He glances out over the crowd below him as he makes a quick turn around the pole. Eden’s is especially packed tonight if the loud cheering as he trails his hand down his own chest is anything to judge by. He lets his body roll again before throwing his head back, slowly trailing his hand lower and lower. He turns again making sure to arch his back as he bends over. At the soft groan he hears behind him, he stops to shoot a grin over his shoulder and laughs at the seething look he gets in return.

“Enjoying yourself Ichi?” He can’t hide the excitement in his voice. It’s been forever since they’ve had some time to themselves. The perks of being an assassin to a family with too many enemies. The crowd downstairs cheers again and Nathaniel muses at how they were able to book the whole top floor to themselves with tonight as crowded as it is. Once again, the perks. 

Nathaniel looks at Ichirou, prim and proper as always, and feels his heart leap. No assignments. No Butcher. No Lord. It’s just Nathaniel and Ichirou here on the top floor of Eden’s.

Nathaniel saunters back over to where Ichirou is sitting, his eyes hooded.

He reaches out to Ichirou, pulling him by the tie up from his seat for a kiss. Nathaniel finds that he really likes kissing, likes the feeling of Ichirou’s soft lips against his own, likes licking into Ichirou’s mouth and sliding their tongues together. Nathaniel feels more than hears Ichirou’s hitch of breath when he bites at his lower lip for permission to enter. He runs his tongue over it to soothe the pain, then tilts his head to lock their lips together again. Ichirou tastes like smoke and sweet rum and Nathaniel can't help but moan as he curls his tongue over his. He lets go of of the tie slowly as their lips continue to press together, the red silk slipping from his hand, smooth and familiar like blood. 

When they finally part for air, panting heavily and lips kissed swollen,Nathaniel is eager for more contact, more friction. He settles down onto Ichirou, legs spread to straddle his hips and hands lightly resting on his shoulders for balance.The vibrating music in the background thrums through his body, and he closes his eyes to just rock his hips slowly to the rhythm. Ichirou is still beneath him, a telling sign in itself of how affected he is already. Nathaniel pauses to simply let his warmth flow through him and savor how at ease he feels with Ichirou holding him up. He focuses on the gloved hands resting at his hips, not doing anything but circling his thumbs over the waistband of his tight shorts.

He leans in and he begins to rock down again, pressing his body flush with Ichirou’s. He’s so painfully hard already from all the kissing. There’s too many layers of clothes between them, and Nathaniel feels like he’s burning from inside out. He turns his head into the crook of Ichirou’s neck and breathes in, comforted with the familiar scent of Ichirou's fancy cologne, and presses a kiss there, feeling Ichirou breathe out shakingly. His chest tightens knowing that Ichirou is feeling the same.

He continues to move, the push and pull of their bodies a complete cycle. 

Ichirou’s hands begin to stray and so do Nathaniel's. Nathaniel laces his fingers into Ichirou’s hair to pull lightly at it. One of Ichirou's hands move across his back while the other snakes up his chest to pinche at his nipple through his thin shirt, and Nathaniel lets out a gasp. His eyes flutter open, and he’s met with a seething gaze that leaves his mouth dry. 

“ _Ichirou-sama_ ”, Nathaniel mewls. He runs one hand up his chest to meet Ichirou’s hand there, threading his fingers between Ichirou’s gloved ones, feeling his own heart rate speeding up. He begins to grind down with a renewed vigour, desperately trying to coax out those rare noises from his Lord. The bulge beneath him is telling, and he smirks, pleased at himself to be able to get such a reaction. 

It’s really never been about the sex, for either of them really. Nathaniel can’t deny that it’s good, not at all. It’s just that Ichirou lets his guard down the most when Nathaniel is pressed up against him. Everything that a Moriyama would never let slip in the public eye. He relishes that he is trusted enough to see the Lord like that. Each sigh and groan that Ichirou slips out kindles a warmth in his gut. 

Hooking his fingers into the lapels of his suit, Nathaniel pulls him in for another kiss, overwhelmed with this feeling he can't name. 

“ _Finally_ ”, Nathaniel gasps, when Ichirou sneaks his hand into his shorts to pull out his hard dick, already leaking through his boxers. He can't help thrusting up as Ichirou skillfully flicks his wrist, making him writhe on his lap with the pleasure of it all. He makes sure that Ichirou knows, voicing his pleasure in gasps and moans that get drowned out by the surrounding beat. It doesn't take him long, sensitive as he is. With a twist of his hand, thumb rubbing at his slit, Nathaniel is coming hard, spilling messily onto the soft leather of Ichirou's glove. Nathaniel groans Ichirou’s name into his neck as the wave pulses through him in sync with the thrumming music, panting as he rides out his orgasm. When his breathing evens out he pulls back and his heart stutters at the sight in front of him. Ichirou’s face is flushed, eyes glazed and hair messy. Something in his chest aches at the sight. 

Nathnaiel pulls at Ichirou’s wrist where it’s still lightly grasped around his dick to pull the hand to his mouth. He closes his eyes as he laps between the fingers and pops the thumb between his lips, cleaning up his own mess from Ichirou’s glove. He suckles then opens his eyes to look up at Ichirou.

“Fuck my mouth Ichi. I want to taste you,” he whispers.

“You just can’t stop talking, can you?” 

“That’s why you’re here to make me,” Nathaniel lets out a soft breath in laughter, but the tug on his hair is enough of a hint to keep going. Nathaniel scrambles off his lap and onto his knees, smoothing his hands lightly up Ichirou’s thighs before finally pulling out his dick. His tattoos there are always breathtaking to see and Nathaniel licks his lips at how pretty they snake around his hard dick, gleaming shiny in the club lights. He grips at the base with one hand and makes a show of looking up at Ichirou through his eyelashes before finally spreading his lips over the head. He pushes it down slowly, making sure to swirl his tongue as he pulls up and then suckles at the head. The hiss he gets in reply sends flutters in his gut and he sucks harder. Ichirou's other hand trails to the back his head so that both his hands pull at his curls, and Nathaniel lets his jaw go slack. 

It’s a dance Nathaniel is now well practiced at. He lets Ichirou fuck into his mouth, sliding in to the hilt and out again. He’s grateful he’s learned not to gag so much, remembering to breathe through his nose and let his moans rile up Ichirou into a faster pace. They settle into a rhythm, precum and spit dribbling over as Ichirou continues using his mouth. Nathaniel moans around the dick in his mouth and swallows as it hits the back of his throat, urging Ichirou to finish. Ichirou pushes in once, twice more before coming thickly down his throat with a groan, and Nathaniel makes sure to swallow it all, the taste of it lingering on his tongue. 

It won’t do to have any of Ichirou’s fancy suits stained with cum, so Nathaniel pulls back to lap up anything that threatens to spill. Ichirou pulls his hair again at the overstimulation of him tonguing at his slit and Nathaniel gives the head a quick kiss in apology before tucking it back into his pants for him. He looks up at Ichirou again, pleased at the disarray of his suit and his mussed hair.

“Good, Ichi?”

Ichirou pulls him up for a kiss in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> i wonder how much they paid roland off


End file.
